First Time Awkwardness
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Xanxus and Squalo share a 'special' moment. //teen!Xanxus/teen!Squalo.//


**First Time Awkwardness**

**Author's Notes: **I'm submitting this here because of the significant lack of Xanxus/Squalo. XD This was originally written for the KHR Kink Meme on LJ. And was only submitted on LJ. Buuuut I figured I should submit it here, anyways. Enjoy, kiddies.

Oh, and FYI, this is teen!Xanxus/teen!Squalo. 8Db

---

"God fucking damn it, Xanxus, if we're going to fucking do this, then do it _right_!" Squalo hissed, shoving Xanxus's larger hands away from his shirt.

Xanxus's red eyes blazed like fire down at the stupid, silver-haired shark. "What, have _sex_? How the fuck do you have sex _right_, you moron? Don't you just _do it_?" he sneered.

Squalo rolled his eyes, sitting up and raking a hand through his short, spiky hair. "No, idiot," he snorted. "I don't want my first time to hurt like a bitch just because you don't know how to fucking do it!" Xanxus noticed Squalo's cheeks colour slightly at the mention that this was his first time.

"Your first time, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, it's not like you've done it before, either!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at the larger teen above him. "Just... go slower, damn it. And don't fucking rush it."

Xanxus snarled above Squalo and took a hold of both of his wrists, pinning them above his head. "I'll go as quickly as I want to, you stupid piece of trash," he growled against Squalo's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and _biting_.

Squalo let out a yelp and tried to jerk away from the tanned man. "Fuck, Xanxus, cut it out!" he shouted, something almost frightened flashing in his eyes. "I'm serious!"

Xanxus could only grin wider at the silver-haired teen's yells. He took a hold of Squalo's button-up shirt and all but _tore_ it off of his body. He leaned back for only a second—still applying pressure to the smaller man's slight wrists—to admire the sporadic way his pale, smooth chest would rise and fall; the way his eyes flashed angrily with every breath.

"You wanted this, didn't you?"

"Not like this, you crazy fuck!" Squalo snapped, jerking his knee up to ram it into Xanxus's stomach. The movement stunned the dark-haired teen long enough for Squalo to roll them over, bracing his hands against Xanxus's shoulders. "Jesus motherfucking Christ! Do I have to do _everything_ for you?!"

Xanxus couldn't help licking his lips at the look that Squalo got—focused and angry and everything that he showed on the battlefield. The smaller male made quick work of his pants, tugging them off so he was only wearing his open shirt and loosened tie.

"You look better with your clothes off," Xanxus purred, reaching his arms up to brush along Squalo's milky thighs.

"Fuck you," the silver head spat, opening Xanxus's pants and withdrawing his half-hard cock, giving it a few pumps. The movement elicited a few surprised hitches in his breath. "Here," Squalo grunted, pressing a tube of... something into the other teen's palm.

Xanxus glanced down and opened his hand, raising an eyebrow when he was greeted with a tube of _Astroglide_.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

He could've laughed at how red Squalo's face went at that. "Y-you _prepare_ me, you fucking moron! God, you really don't know anything about sex, do you?!" he growled, snatching the tube back and popping it open. He poured some of its contents onto Xanxus's fingers, guiding his hand back and behind himself, pushing one finger upward....

"Wait, what the fuck?!" Xanxus snarled, jerking his hand back. "No fucking way, that's _disgusting_," he hissed, lip curling up into a dangerous snarl.

"That's how you do it with another guy, asshole! Now shove a fucking finger up my ass or we're not doing this at all!"

"What are you, my _girlfriend_? I don't need you to fuck, you stupid shark!"

"Shut the fuck up and do it!"

It was after that that Xanxus somehow ended up with one finger moving in and out of Squalo. The look that the silver-haired teen had wasn't exactly attractive. His eyebrows knit together, nose scrunched up and eyes fluttering from open to closed.

"Fuck, that feels weird," he grumbled, not seeming happy about the whole situation. "Goddammit, put another one in," he sighed shakily, raising his up and down to move against Xanxus's hand.

"You said you wanted to go _slow_, shark," Xanxus sneered, impatience lacing his tone as he shoved another finger into Squalo, who let out a rather unmanly squeak. The smaller teen rested his forehead against Xanxus's shoulder and grit his teeth, thighs shaking slightly. He slipped another finger in, grinning ruthlessly. "I don't do slow."

Squalo let out an uncomfortable, borderline pained sound. "Y-you asshole," he hissed, squirming around in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. "Just... just do it already!"

Xanxus grinned wolfishly and gripped Squalo's hips with one hand, the other pulling out easily. "First time and already acting like a slut," he purred, rolling them over again so that Squalo was once again on the bottom. "I shouldn't have expected anything less."

The dark-haired man took a hold of both Squalo's hips, raising them up slightly to align with his. His grinned never waned as he pulled back, took a breath, thrust forward and—

"You fucking missed!"

Squalo started cackling uncontrollably, face flushed bright red.

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!" Xanxus snarled, backhanding the stupid, laughing teen.

....It didn't stop him from laughing, though. "D-damn it, Xanxus, you fucking suck!" he snorted, grabbing the lube and squirting some into his hand. "This is why I said to go slow, you retard," he sighed, spreading the substance over Xanxus's dick before wrapping his legs around the larger teen's hips. "Just push, don't try and fucking _shove_ it in."

Xanxus, for once in his fucking life, did as he was told. He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Squalo's grinning face and _slowly_ pushed forward, actually managing to make it in this time.

Xanxus only took satisfaction in the fact that Squalo's face went from a stupid smirk to a grimace in a matter of seconds. "Fuck..." the silver head hissed, pressing his face into Xanxus's neck, probably seeking some sort of comfort.

The tanned man only waited a few moments before starting to make a few shallow thrusts. The feeling—although much more painful for Squalo—was fucking incredible; hot, tight, slick and _oh so fucking good_.

"Jesus," Xanxus breathed against Squalo's neck, pulling out a little further before snapping his hips forward again. He felt like if he didn't move faster he would die from the sheer _heat_. "Come on, trash," he hissed.

Squalo managed a weak nod and arched his back far enough up to be able to thrust backwards against Xanxus. "T-there's... supposed—nng!—to be this... one spot..." he grunted, shifting awkwardly to try and get at a better angle. "D-deeper!"

"Fucking slut," Xanxus hissed, pulling Squalo up and thrusting _down_.

"There!" the silver-haired teen yelped, body jerking uncontrollably. "Fuck! Xanxus, oh _god_...!" he moaned without abandon, throwing his arms around Xanxus's tanned shoulders and shoving himself back against him with enough force to rock the bed.

Xanxus grinned and reached down, taking a rough hold of Squalo's leaking member and _stroking_. "Come for me, bitch," he growled, nails digging into the silver head's hip.

Squalo whimpered and writhed underneath Xanxus, gripping at his hair and crying out a breathless "Fuck!" before coming onto a large, tanned hand, hips jerking violently.

The other teen soon followed, stilling for a split second inside Squalo before pulling out slowly. They both laid there for an awkward moment, breathing heavily. "....You're going to do better next time, aren't you, trash?"

"Fuck you," Squalo grumbled, grinning as he rolled over and planted a sloppy kiss right on Xanxus's lips.


End file.
